1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital editing of audio data and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for realtime remixing, re-recording and/or modified performance of previously recorded digital audio tracks using previously defined effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Stutter Edit” refers to an audio editing technique pioneered by Brian Transeau which typically involves the rapid retriggering of one or more selected portions (“sample” or “slice”) of a digital audio input and modifying the resulting sound stream with a variety of audio effects, all synchronized to a master tempo. The resultant “Stutter Edit” sound may then be combined with the original and/or other sound sources using commercially available digital mixing and editing tools. Real As disclosed in detail in the referenced co-pending applications, real time production of a complex “stutter-edit” type sound is preferably achieved by defining, beforehand, a “stutter gesture” which determines the many parameters required to produce a desired time varying captured during a subsequent live performance.
“Remixing” refers to the combination of sounds from multiple performances, in which a previously recorded performance (which is typically an edited “mix” of multiple live studio recordings and synthesized digital effects) has been recorded in the form of (or has subsequently been processed to form) multiple component “tracks” that collectively comprise the original performance, and selected portions of some or all of those original tracks are “mixed” with selected portions of other tracks (typically comprising live (acoustic) and synthesized (electronic) inputs from other musicians) to form a new performance which includes identifiable elements from the original performance but now performed in a distinctively different style.
A “disc jockey” (or “DJ”) performs real time transitions and other editing of previously recorded performances, sound samples, and individual audio tracks to provide musical entertainment to a live audience over an extended period of time. Depending on the skill of the DJ and the capabilities of his mixing and editing console, the result can range from an unremarkable stream of continuous background music to a constantly changing sequence of ambient sounds, moods, lyrics and rhythms that keeps the audience engaged over a prolonged period of time.
Apple's iPhone is a smartphone that is currently marketed worldwide. Its included hardware includes a two channel audio output system, a touchscreen display that can display complex color images and detect simultaneous touching of two different positions (x-y coordinates), an accelerometer subsystem that can detect the orientation of the display and the amplitude and direction of the smartphone's motion along three perpendicular axes (x-y-z), a Bluetooth subsystem for secure high speed communication with nearby compatible devices, and a wireless communication subsystem for communication over the internet. The iPhone is designed to download and run third party software applications that can take full advantage of the smartphone's hardware capabilities using tools and libraries supplied in a commercially available Software Developer Kit.